


Fix It.

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, angry office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Jared has little patience left for Y/N’s lack of sympathy when it comes to Sam’s story line.~





	Fix It.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean’s face was a hard mask of guilt and pain; green eyes beseeching his brother to lay down the gun.

“Dean. Back away,” Sam countered, adjusting his aim. The target stood behind Dean, but if he wouldn’t move, Sam would take them both down. “I will shoot you! Move!”

Dean held up his hands, palms facing Sam in surrender. “Then shoot,” he said sadly as a single tear slipped from his right eye. “Go ahead, Sammy. Do it.”

Sam’s lips twitched. His nostrils flared. His fingers tightened around the gun. “It’s Sam.”

“Cut!”

Jared took a deep, gasping breath while he shook the angst from his shoulders, shuddering as Jensen came towards him.

“Looked like you were really gonna shoot me,” Jensen laughed and clamped a hand on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared gave him a half smile, shaking his head as he looked off at nothing. “I hate this scene so much,” he whispered, his eyes finally coming back to Jensen’s.

“I know.”

Jared’s eyes were rimmed with bright red and he grit his teeth. “I’ve told them I don’t like it. This entire storyline is fucked for Sam.”

Jensen sighed sympathetically. “I know, Brother. What can you do?”

“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you,” a shy voice poked through their discussion. Tara, a new P.A., held out two stacks of papers and smiled awkwardly. “I’m so sorry. I…new pages for you.”

Jared took the papers begrudgingly while Jensen tended to the obviously star struck newbie.

“Thanks, Sweetheart. Hey, forgive me, what’s your name again?”

Jensen escorted Tara away, charming her easily while Jared seethed. He flipped through the revised script quickly, scanning each line for the changes he had so desperately fought for.

“Are you… fucking… kidding me!”

That was the last thing Jensen heard before Jared took off. He spun away from Tara, his arm still slung around her shoulders, and watched Jared storm off in a blur of blue plaid and angrily flailing limbs.

 

Y/N sat behind her fairly cluttered desk, reading glasses perched precariously upon the tip of her nose, one pen stuck in her messy ponytail, another hanging from her lip. Her eyes darted across the script before her, occasionally widening as she found something that needed attention. Forever forgetting where her pen was, Y/N manically switched between the ballpoint in her hair and the gell roller in her mouth, making chicken-scratch notations in the margins of the manuscript.

After what felt like her hundredth edit that morning, Y/N leaned back in her chair and closed her weary eyes, a yawn tickling her throat.

As her lips spread to accommodate the tired expression, there came a loud knock on her door.

“Come-”

The door opened before she finished speaking and a very irate Jared Padalecki burst inside.

“…in.” Y/N sat up and raised a brow in question. “What’s up?”

Jared’s mouth was set in a hard line, his upper lip twitching as he tried to calm himself. “I…you…Y/N, we talked about this!”

Confused but concerned by his anger, Y/N slowly stood up. “What are you referring to?”

Jared growled slightly as he tossed a stapled stack of papers onto her desk. The pages fanned out over the ones already there, adding to the general untidiness of the office.

Y/N clicked her tongue as she eyed the papers. “Didn’t like the changes, huh?”

Jared sucked in such a deep breath that Y/N swore he grew three inches taller. His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened to an impossible red as he held his tongue.

“No. I did not,” he told her through clenched teeth. “This is a huge mess.”

Needing to calm the beast, Y/N came around the side of her desk and lay a hand on Jared’s elbow which he quickly shoved off.

“Hey, I’m sorry, Jared. Just calm down.”

“Calm down?” His voice rose a full octave. “You said you’d fix this. You promised me.”

Y/N shrugged, at a total loss. “Listen, I just write what I’m told to. Don’t scream at me!”

“You know Sam wouldn’t do that!” he howled, making Y/N flinch.

“I didn’t write the storyline, Jared,” she said calmly, “I just punched it up. Yelling at me is going to get you nowhere.”

Y/N crossed her arms defiantly and stood her ground, waiting for Jared to come to his senses.

He did not.

A long finger jabbed at the air in front of her, punctuating each word.

“Sam. Would. Never. Say. That. And. You. Know it!”

“Then ad lib something else,” Y/N snapped back, unfolding her arms and taking a step forward.

Jared’s hand fell to his side and he took a step as well, his eyes locked on her lips as she spoke. “Fix it.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes and looked up at him, her blood boiling. “You fix it.”

Jared dipped his head, a bit of hair falling into his eyes. “You need to do your job better.”

“You need to get the fuck out of my office.”

“Make me.”

Y/N puffed up her chest with a deep breath and reached up to put two fingers on Jared’s shoulders. She gave him a shove, but he barely budged.

“Get out.”

“Fix the script.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck. You.”

“Fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Jared’s giant hand shot out suddenly, and he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her forward. She protested with a meek gasp before melting against him, caught in a kiss that was as fiery as his argument.

“You’re such a jerk!” Y/N groaned, tugging a hand through his long hair, holding on as he walked her backwards.

His lips pulled on her throat, his hands sliding firmly down her sides. “You’re nothing but a pain in the ass.”

Y/N bit back a cry as Jared’s muscular thigh pushed between her legs. “Fucking actors!”

“Goddamned writers!”

With a grand sweeping arm, Jared cleared the desk behind her and returned to her lips. “You make me crazy,” he growled, lips curling into a sneer against her mouth.

Y/N fumbled with the button on his jeans. “You’re such a diva.”

Hands on her hips, Jared lifted Y/N easily and set her down on the edge of the desk. “You fucking love it,” he teased, working open her pants.

Y/N sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard. “You know it.”

Her eyes rolled when his long finger snuck behind her panties, roughly tracing her folds. He dipped his middle finger inside, coating it in her slick before pulling up to tease her clit.

“I think you like pissing me off. You like being so difficult, Y/N/N?” he asked, scraping her throat with his teeth.

“I don’t know,” she panted in reply, once again grabbing a fistful of his hair, twisting it around her fingers. “You seem to enjoy it.”

Jared made a noise akin to a hungry lion and pulled his hand from her jeans. “Flip over.”

Y/N did as he commanded, hoping down off of the table and spinning around. She had barely stopped the twirl before his massive hand caught the nape of her neck and shoved her forward onto the desk. Her palms slapped against the desktop as he tugged at her jeans, pulling them down to sit around her knees.

Y/N bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for his attack. She wiggled her bottom as he dropped his Saxx, and Jared kicked at her feet, bidding her legs to open.

Once accessible, Jared gripped the tip of his cock and dragged it slowly back and forth across her pussy, smirking as she whimpered in frustration.

“What the fuck, Jared?” she hissed, looking back over her shoulder. “Either fuck me or fuck off!”

A fist wrapped around her ponytail, and Jared lifted Y/N upwards with practiced ease. “You’ll get what you get,” he whispered loudly in her ear, “when I give it.”

“Oh yeah?” She laughed, reaching behind her to grab his cock. She pumped slowly, letting her thumb caress the smooth head that pressed into her back. “Better give me what I want or poor Sammy will pay the price.”

A disapproving rumble vibrated through Jared’s chest and into her back. The grip on her hair slackened and she fell back down onto the desk.

“It’s Sam.”

His cock pushed inside and Y/N gasped, moaning at the delicious burn as he stretched her open.

“My poor, poor Sammy,” she mocked him, stretching her arms out to curl her fingers around the edge of the desk as Jared pounded into her.

“His name…”

The desk jumped forward an inch.

“…is Sam…”

The hard slap of thighs on ass.

“…Fucking…”

Blunt nails dug into her hips. Sweat sparkled on his brow. Her coffee mug took a dive, crashing to the floor.

“…Winchester!”

“Yes!” Y/N pushed back, meeting most of his thrusts, her legs beginning to shake.

“Say it.”

Y/N whimpered, confused.

“Say it!”

“Sam!” she cried, rewarded with the push that knocked her over the cliff. Jared hissed as she came on his cock, shouting into her forearm for the younger Winchester. “Sam! Fuck! Yes!”

“You gonna make the changes?”

“Yes!”

“Good.”

Another snap of his svelte hips had Jared spilling into her, his deep voice echoing through the room, topping Y/N’s unabashed moans. As he slowed, Y/N reached around to grab at him, begging him to stay as long as possible.

Her voice was shaky, but she managed a riveting review nonetheless: “Damn.”

Jared laughed and backed away, gently pulling Y/N up to him. “You ain’t kidding.”

He kissed her sweetly, but she countered with a jab of her tongue between his pink lips.

“You better get back to set. I don’t need everyone coming in here to yell at me today.” Y/N winked as she pulled up her jeans, adjusting the mess she’d become.

Jared righted himself as well, taking care to rebutting a few rogue snaps on his blue flannel. “So…”

“So?”

“You really gonna make the changes?” he asked, grinning as she looked back at him.

Y/N laughed. “No.”

“Damn it, Y/N/N!”

“You know I can’t. It’s not my call. I’m sorry.” Shaking her head sadly, Y/N pressed up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. “Same time tomorrow?”

“No.”

“No?” Y/N pouted, genuinely hurt.

She tried to pull away but Jared grabbed her, spinning her into his arms, a hand around her waist, two fingers on her chin.

“Have dinner with me,” he asked softly, hazel eyes searching hers, shining brilliantly in the fluorescent light from above.

Y/N sighed and bit her lip playfully. “Wining and dining me ain’t gonna change Sam’s fate, dude.”

Jared smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “No,” he whispered, “but it may change mine.”


End file.
